User talk:DemonisAOH
Put your highly annoying comments here. ... hi hows it goin. lol briana went like 20 feet in the air lol she was like weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee get on BD rayne has someone he wants you to meet i got to go we have some customers and my boss coming in ill be on in like an hour bye Well? Wanna brawl? 5tee1-O4teen|MIND!|College is school 20:04, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok What server are you on, and where? 5tee1-O4teen|MIND!|College is school 20:07, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello. Your here! So far Me, you, DM and DinoQueen are the only users. 5tee1-O4teen|MIND!|College is school 14:07, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, People, UGH! Wanna brawl? What server are you on? Where? I'll meet you.5tee1-O4teen|MIND!|College is school 14:15, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Ok then! Do you use facebook? 5tee1-O4teen|MIND!|College is school 14:19, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I Agree I see no need for it. I perfer this great invention called the telephone! Plus, myspace messes with computers. People put stuff on those sites like, "Whata wonderful day! I'm eating mac and cheese! I'm watching tv! I really need a hobby! I'm tired! Goodbye!" And then repeat. There's also this thing I heard about where you set up a webcam and talk to randomly selected people from anywhere on Earth. Oh yea, that's just screaming safe. 5tee1-O4teen|MIND!|College is school 14:27, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Really. There's this cleaning lady that come to my house every other Tuesday to clean, and she's here today. She does a pretty good job, usually. Today she has someone else with her too. They keep talking in Spanish, and I was in my living room, when the new one gave me this look, so I said "Oh, I guess you need to clean here now." She walked away. So now I'm in my room. They keep talking in Spanish. I wish there was some way with google translate that it could scan what they say and repeat it back in english. 5tee1-O4teen|MIND!|College is school 14:43, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Also, I'm leaving right now. I'm goin' to play Left 4 Dead 2 on the Xbox 360, be back later. Do you play those kinda games, or what? 5tee1-O4teen|MIND!|College is school 14:43, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry... My computer deletes my writed messages if somebody else has writed there in the same time!!!!!!!!!!!! My sister stole my computer!!! And plays Spore with it!!! 14:49, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I didn´t saw anything but i have to tell you something, because of this computer i can´t play in BD anymore...... It can´t handel it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But my own computer can!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But it´s with Aome as long she gets her own computer..... And it might take half-year!!!!!!!!!!!! >: ( My sister stole my computer!!! And plays Spore with it!!! 14:57, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I don´t care what happened in RPW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! >:( I can´t almost do anything in here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The only things i can do here is talk with you guys, watch videos in Youtube (but i want to do it privatly...), watch TV, read a book (boring...), play Playstations games (I want to do it privatly but i cant!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) >:( !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My sister stole my computer!!! And plays Spore with it!!! 15:05, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I really do want to! You ALWAYS pick when I am getting lunch ready for the kids! We have to work on this timing issue... TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) 15:54, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Ahh! No, not really. Where are you? 5tee1-O4teen|Joking!|College is school 18:02, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Rayne told me what happened. ONE LITTLE PICTURE WOULDNT HAVE HURT QUIT BEING A JERK ABOUT ONE LITTLE PICTURE RayneHaos/ will my dream ever come true (talk) 22:16, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Want some Rubanoid pics? I got a Darkus Rubanoid tonight. Do you want some pictures for him? Bendo14: I have one thing to say to you... HISS!!!!!! 01:12, August 18, 2010 (UTC) WELL DO YOU?!?!?!?!? Bendo14: I have one thing to say to you... HISS!!!!!! 22:41, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Fine by me. Just wanted to let you know. Thanks for responding. Bendo14: I have one thing to say to you... HISS!!!!!! 21:37, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Spore Fanon Wiki!!! http://sporeadventure.wikia.com HERE!!!!!!!!!!!! My sister stole my computer!!! And plays Spore with it!!! 14:28, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I DO NOT SO SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 19:46, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm the fightee, NOT THE FIGHTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 19:55, August 20, 2010 (UTC) YOU'RE ONE TO TALK MR. I'M-A-JERK-AND-WON'T-ADMIT-IT-SO-I'LL-QUIT-YOUR-SITE, NOW SHUT THE HECK UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVERYONE PICKS A FIGHT WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 20:02, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Shut up MR. Shut-it-before-he-has-his-adminship-revoked. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 22:03, August 20, 2010 (UTC) hi hello i wanted to know if you would join my wiki called Nathan Master wiki please if you want to then go to google and type in Nathan Master wiki and the N and the M are cap and they must be cap Bakugan Brawl My lythirus could beat your strikeflier. Lythirus Rule 34. Bakugan is not an exception. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''У0U mUst EXEЯ(!sE D PЯ0PEЯ tE(hN!9UE.]] 17:05, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Yep!!!! []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''У0U mUst EXEЯ(!sE D PЯ0PEЯ tE(hN!9UE.]] 17:08, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Gross. For me, it's fun to watch their horrified faces while they're watching their sewered hands and legs, and then a Disk Saw falls on their corpses and moving walls crush them, breaking their remaining bones and flesh, while some of the survivors scream in agony until they die from blood loss. Yep. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''У0U mUst EXEЯ(!sE D PЯ0PEЯ tE(hN!9UE.]] 17:16, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Heyyoo Airzel why can't you check email? AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 18:21, August 21, 2010 (UTC) It's clear Lumino Dragonoid. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 18:25, August 21, 2010 (UTC) BD Hey how come i can't see you on bakugan dimensions anymore? um i mean.. why did you delete me as a friend?[[User talk:Fusion Arceus| '''Lumagrowl', Krakix, and Helix Drago was not here]] i need those codes what blog was it that Bakuhorma said that he was giving out codes for BD and i am in north carolina today NC no i am just staying here at my cousin's house because i just got back from myrtle beach, nc and i am going back to silver spring, maryland today i am going offline BRB AOH Airzel Thanks, and keep an eye on that guy.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 02:06, August 23, 2010 (UTC) BD reoporter hi AoH just saw you were the one incharge of BD reporters and I was just wanted to know if i could be one I`am on BD almost every day I`am high enough(or can get high enough)on the Leader Board to compete in and their for report Tournaments (DM can back me up on that) and you can see some of the work I have done with the BD related Pages already-Zacten Thanks Hmm?! Why in the world did you delete my blog? 5tee1-O4teen|Joking!|Follow thee 15:53, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Hmmfh. Well it's not on the main page or something, it was not offending anyone. Can you please refrain from editing '''my pages'. I mean, I was going to use it. 5tee1-O4teen|Joking!|Follow thee 15:57, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Undo. AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D HELLO AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D The Warrior Empire dislikes strangers!!! 17:00, August 23, 2010 (UTC) PUT THE PICS OF C&P CONTESTIR ON HERE!!!! Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 21:39, August 24, 2010 (UTC) hmmm do you like her alot. and had she ever talked to and had she ever saw you react the way you did today. if she did she maybe know you like her Winxrainbowix (talk) 21:35, August 25, 2010 (UTC) no i haven't seen that. ok let me see how much you like her. on a scale on 1-10 how do you like her! Winxrainbowix (talk) 22:08, August 25, 2010 (UTC) WOW YOU LIKE HET THAT MUCH!!! i think you should tell her you like her. well me if a like i liked i girl in my class i would tell her (and if you don't know im i boy who likes winx club just in case you didn't know k) Winxrainbowix (talk) 22:15, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ok Winxrainbowix (talk) 22:23, August 25, 2010 (UTC) That's not a douche move it just makes the akward feeling higher. Just actually ASK HER OUT DON''T JUST TELL ER YOU LIKE HER!!! And go see Scott Pilgrim vs the World. :P Gell ya later! AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 11:59, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Some dude on Dimensions had a Zeon Hylash and a Ventus Plitheon I will find the pictures. MY stupid screen taker picture thing breaks on Dimensions sometimes and unluckily this was one. I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 13:14, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Good Airzel....... Hey, i haven´t seen you in a while........ I MISS YOU AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D= The Warrior Empire dislikes strangers!!! 15:57, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ???? aliens do exist it is simple how could we be the only ones in the univesrse and their are billions of galaxies scientist's never discovered and what about bacteria they are on mars and aliens are organism's on other planets and bacteria is living so does that answer your question I have a link The link is on my blog page. PokemasterLink| The hackers on YouTube must go down! Mood I don't mean to be your psychiatrist but about your mood, who cares what she says! I have gotten slapped in the face and rejected more times than I care to remember. Try and ask her again. Drago99 To check out my awesomeness press HERE after the beep. Beep! (talk) 02:36, August 28, 2010 (UTC) This Movie? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NmrSR5O9QXc If you already watched it, this is the time TS says something . . . 5tee1-O4teen|"That's what Winx said"|GASP!!! 14:40, August 28, 2010 (UTC) That song wasn't a fail, A.O.H.. If you don't like it, don't say anything. Some people like Lady GaGa, others like Slipknot, others like Linkin Park. People don't have equal minds, they are all different. Slipknot have masks and sing metal, while Linkin Park fuses metal/rock/electronic/hip-hop/rap. And the beggining was awesome. So that's that. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 15:05, August 28, 2010 (UTC) About your Question/Statement. I would be friends him. But he may want to kill me, as an vengance for all this time in which he was closed in a strange position in total darkness, he couldn't blink, he couldn't eat, he couldn't drink and he couldn't sleep. Yes. So that's that. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 15:57, August 28, 2010 (UTC) About your new Question/Statement. Just to exist. That's all. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 16:04, August 28, 2010 (UTC) About your new Question/Statement. '''To Sell Toys.' That's that. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 16:09, August 28, 2010 (UTC) K. Just give me some time. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 16:14, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Copy of Copy of Coredemx.jpg Since i've never seen a Stealt on Dimension, i based it on that Anime Image. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | ''The Question Is.'' 16:29, August 28, 2010 (UTC) (DarkusAlpha's Brawlacus Dharak) Heh heh heh DarkusAlpha (talk) 22:02, August 28, 2010 (UTC) REPLY AS SOON AS YOU CAN!!!!!!!!!! Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 00:48, August 29, 2010 (UTC)